Izzy: A Helping Hand
by xroxalotx
Summary: A short Izzyx? story. Izzy has a break down and has a little trouble getting dressed... it turns out to be a lot more serious than we would expect... she needs help... but can anyone save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Short Izzyx? story. With a maximum of three parts... I don't want to give to much away since it's for a Crack Couple Comic I'm working on, called Total Drama Marmite.** ^.^

* * *

Part 1  
Gym had finished and Izzy was the only one left in the girl's changing rooms, since she had tried climbing the (American)football posts again and was punished with four laps around the 400m sprint. Eva had offered to stay and wait for her but Izzy refused, telling her there was no need. Eva accepted the fact and went on... she had a training session scheduled with the big oaf anyway.  
Izzy had stripped down and out of her gym clothes and was standing in nothing but her bra and undies, brushing her hair in the mirror trying hard to put her ginger locks into a ponytail at the back of her head, for some reason the plan was failing.  
She gave up on the hair and plonked down on the wooden bench in the centre of the blue and white, Canadian Moose, coloured lockers, and began to pull on her knee length rainbow socks. She slowly brought the rim of the sock to the edged of her knee and started with the other, gradually, loving the feel of the soft cotton against her skin, bringing back so many joyful memories, flooding into her crazy girl mind.  
She smiled.  
Happy.  
Truly happy.  
But that happiness soon faded, she hadn't achieved in pulling the sock any further passed her heel.  
The colours began to merge and twirl in a series of random and frightening patterns, for a second even her own hand was a rainbow.  
She shook it off.  
It was nothing.  
All that running had just made her tired and un-easy... that's all.  
Socks were now deemed as a matter to get back to later, besides they weren't that important... not everyone wears socks... and no-one would even think to care if she wasn't... she was crazy... after all.  
Not even the one guy who actually considered her to be more than a little bit sane... would think of caring now... not after what happened... not after what he did!  
He was not to be forgiven.  
Never!  
Izzy gritted her teeth just at the thought of his stupid emotionless face when she had confronted him in the middle of the school yard and beat the living shit out of him, in front of everyone, for not even apologising, not even fighting back... just taking it... hit after hit... punch after punch... tears after tears.  
She shot up from her seat and grabbed the kaki pleated skirt from the cream tiled floor and yanked it up over her peach coloured body, perhaps maybe a bit too quickly as her vision began to blur and the blood rushed straight to her head.  
Not even having a chance to zip up the side fly, she collapsed backwards into a row of conveniently placed lockers, whacking her head on the lock, causing an even bigger migraine to develop in the back of her mind.  
Her breathing became heavy and dry, and her heart was literally pounding out of her chest, attempting to escape from her imprisoning body. Her legs shook violently as she collapsed forward onto the floor, just managing to support herself with her arms.  
Wheezing, she coughed on her own breath.  
"Not again".

* * *

**Review! NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2... enter mystery dude.**

* * *

**Part 2**  
It was all that was on his mind.  
The way she looked when she had given him the beating of his life.  
Pinning him down, her cheeks streamed with tears.  
Knocking the shit out of him, and all dignity he had left.  
The guilt in his mind.  
The sorrow in her eyes.  
How he couldn't bear to even meet hers, nor even deserve to give her an apology.  
He took it.  
Like he deserved.  
They should have just left her to kill him, right then and there, instead of dragging her away and putting her on a five-day suspension.  
It was all he thought about.  
All he cared about.  
Her.  
Izzy.  
He couldn't even think of facing her.  
But yet... he had to find her.  
"Oof", he hit something.  
"Hey, watch where your going dumba-oh... it's you,"  
He stared down upon the raven headed beast, who also happened to be the ginger's best friend.  
"Eva." He greeted, less than glad.  
"Got any more lives you wanna ruin?" she growled,  
He let out a strong breath through his nose... he didn't need to be reminded, "She told you."  
"Of course she told me, dork! I'm her friend. She trusts me... I'm the only one she _can_ trust now."  
It made him feel even worse... that strong trust that they used to have... the secrets that they used to share... the sturdy understanding and friendship that was held between them... was gone.  
"Where is she?"  
"She doesn't want to see you".  
"I'll let her decide who she wants to see and who she doesn't".  
"I'm telling you, as her best friend that seeing you will put her in a bad place!" she yelled loudly as heads turned from their hallway chatter to face their little quarrel.  
"And I'm telling you, as someone that knows her very well... that she doesn't like to be controlled," he replied, "She wants to live her own life... not someone else's view... on what would be best... you know that"  
Eva held her anger inside as it showed on her face, she clenched lips tight shut and narrowed her eyes toward him... she had realised... he was right.  
She sighed, "She's probably still in the changing rooms, getting dressed... though she should have been out more than half an hour ago",  
"Getting... dressed?" he questioned,  
"Are you deaf or something! Idiot... yes getting dressed!" she snarled,  
"Shit!" he exclaimed, hurrying down the corridor towards the changing rooms, pushing past a slightly dazzled Eva.  
"Maniac!" she screamed after him.  
It seems that perhaps Izzy didn't tell her absolutely everything.  
There were still some secrets that she was still not ready to tell her best friend...

~  
"I wonder what got into that idiot?" she questioned herself. "... huh... ?"  
A picture, small and slightly crinkled, laid face down on the shoe stained and skid-marked floor. The idiot must have dropped it.  
Eva snatched it from the ground, examining the photo... her eyes burst wide and a small gasp escaped her lips.

... but perhaps... someone else knew...  
...Izzy was in trouble.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**"What now!"**

**YES NOW!**

**"Aaaaaaaaw!" **

**Fufufufufufufufu. :3**


End file.
